Safe
by I'maDreamerAtHeart
Summary: Rick Peterson's kidnapping (2.15) through Grace's eyes. Probably just a oneshot (more in the A/N.) Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola, mi amigos. This is the subject of procrastination- and yes, I can hear you tutting- but honestly, this has been bugging me _****_since I saw an amazing Fanvid for 2.15, and I just couldn't start preparing for my GCSE Spanish exam just yet. (Hence the linguistic welcome). One of the first things you will notice when you finally start reading this (my introductions are long and tedious)is that I decided not to use speech marks. I got the idea when reading The Particular Sadness of Lemon Cake, similarly told through a child's eyes and without speech marks, and I thought I'd relate it to this. (Don't worry- my grammar and punctuation skills aren't that terrible- hopefully). So, I was also wondering if you wanted me to continue and maybe make this a twoshot. (Is that a thing, a twoshot? I'm kinda new to FanFiction lingo.) Do you want Danny to get some revenge on Peterson? Maybe a bit of a fight between them? Some Steve protectiveness, maybe? (Not Slash! Ever!) Some whumpage from a fight? Let me know with some comments, suggestions and criticisms. Fiiiinaaallly, I don't own Hawaii Five 0. Now giddy up with it, such fun!_**

_*~Grace~*_

It's cold in here, Danno. I don't like it. I want to go home. The tape around my wrists is hurting. My fingers are going numb.

Help me, Danno. It's so dark. I can't reach you. I'm so tired, but I can't fall asleep. If I close my eyes I can see him, the man who locked me in here.

Where are you, Danno? I want to shout. I want to scream and cry until someone hears me and lets me free. But all the tears are gone. They're in a pool at my feet.

I can't make a sound. I'm too scared. The man, he hit me. Put his hand over my mouth. Told me to stay quiet.

I'm doing it for you, Danno. He says he'll hit me again. But I'm strong, like you. You're Superman. But he told me you would die if I didn't do what he said. So that's why I'm here. Without you.

His fist was hard. And big, really big. I can feel the blood on my forehead, and this time I can't help but cry.

Where are you, Danno? Are you coming? You will. I know you will. You'll jump out of the shiny silver car, with Super SEAL Steve and Uncle Chin and Auntie Kono. You'll lift the big red door and you'll hug me tighter than you've ever hugged anyone before. And then we'll all go home, together, with Mummy and Charlie and Step Stan.

That's what I'm telling myself, as the silence rattles inside of my head and the darkness makes me shiver.

Grace! you shout. Is it you, Danno? Are you here?

Danno, I say.

Stay back, you shout. I'm going to get the door open.

There's a big bang and I'm scared it's the man again, to take my away from you. I can't stop crying, I just want to see you again, Danno.

Gracie! you yell. All the big boxes stacked up in front of me come crashing down.

And suddenly you are beside me, telling me everything is going to be okay. Uncle Steve gets out his knife and I feel scared, but it's okay, he says. He's getting the tape off. He slashes it, making big cuts so it falls off and I can move again.

Danno, I whisper, just to make sure you're there. Don't leave me again, I say.

You kneel down and lace your fingers in mine. You lift me up and pull me into a big hug, just like I thought you would.

And then come the questions. Are you okay, baby? You say. You wrap your arms around me and I don't let go, just keep crying into your shoulder. Anything hurt? you ask, and I don't want to say, don't want to tell you what he did.

All of a sudden I can see him again, feel the spikes of his knuckles as he hits me, hard across the face, and the blood that trickles down.

Did he hurt you? You try again. I touch my face.

I see the look in your eyes as you see the bruises. It's so angry, so full of fury. I reach out to touch them but you push my hands away. It's okay, you say. Does it hurt? I nod. Your eyes burn like fire but you keep holding my hand, so tight.

I put my arms around your neck and you carry me out into the street.

Rachel! You shout. I watch Mummy run up to us, crying like me, but with a big, watery smile. She reaches out and holds me close with you stroking my hair.

Don't let go, I whisper. You promise not to, and we stand there, in the alleyway, until we feel safe again.

_**Thanks a lot for reading! Please comment and suggest things if you want me to continue. I've gotta little something lined up so I might make that an extra **_**_fic, I'm not sure yet. Again, no soy dueno Hawaii Five 0 (There, if I say something in Spanish can I not revise?) Oh, and I know that in the actual episode Grace didn't get hurt, but I wanted to write up Danny's reaction. I promise, I only hurt those that I love. Thanks guys!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello! So, I know I haven't posted the second part of this in a while. A very long **_**_while. In my defence, I have had a lot of other stories and scenes to write/finish/ etc. However, here is Part 2, I hope I have included what you wanted me to! Just to say, in the second half of this, you may see a bit ofa dark side to Danny, but I was really thinking about how he felt after tis episode and I wanted to see if I could put it into words._**

**_Disclaimer: Don't sue me! I don't own Hawaii Five-0!_**

_Safe_

_Chapter 2_

Sunlight streams in through the open windows, burning my eyes. I sit up and rub them vigorously.

'Danno?' Grace mumbles. I look down.

'Gracie!' Her small head rests on my shoulder. I remember her face, the desperation in her eyes the moment I saw her. I couldn't stop the anger burning from inside me when I saw what he did to her. I can't stop thinking about it. I have to get him back.

'Danno!' Grace tugs on my arm.

'You okay Gracie?'

She fingers the bruises on her forehead. My voice softens.

'Do they hurt, Monkey?'

She looks up at me. 'A little.'

I wrap my arms around her and tuck her long her behind her ears. 'It's alright.'

'Are you gonna get him back, Daddy? The man who did it?'

I frown, hiding the fury building up in me. 'Of course.'

'You're the best, Danno.' She hugs me tightly. I smile.

'Thanks, Sweetie.'

We sit in silence for a moment, just content with each other's embrace. I tilt my head as I feel her shift beside me.

'Was that the door, Danno?'

I get up. 'I don't know-'

'Uncle Steve!'

Grace races out of the room as Steve ducks through the doorway. She runs into his arms.

'Hey, Gracie! How're you feeling?' He smiles.

'Better,' She replies simply, grabbing the SEAL's hand. 'Can we go play, Uncle Steve?'

Steve looks at me.

'Actually…' I take over, 'Uncle Steve's here for a different reason.' I kneel down.

'Gracie, we need you to tell us exactly what happened yesterday.'

Grace jumps into my arms.

'But why, Danno?' She says in a small voice. 'I don't wanna talk about it,'

Steve leans in, trying to negotiate. 'It'll help us to make sure the man who…' He cuts off, 'did it to you, doesn't to it again.'

Grace shakes her head. I stare into her big, brown eyes, wiping away the tears.

'Come on, Monkey. It'll be ok. I promise, I'll be right here with you.' I wrap my fingers gently around her small wrist. 'What do you say?'

'Okay, Danno.'

I smile as Steve walks into the kitchen and lifts her up onto a chair before setting his phone down on the table.

'Ok, Gracie,' He says softly, 'I'm gonna start and then you tell me everything that happened,'

'You can do it, Monkey,' I wink. She grins.

'Okay then…' Steve looks down at his phone and presses record.

'You sure you wanna do this, partner?' Steve glances at me from across the darkened room.

I nod. 'He needs to know what happens when he hurts my little girl.' I say it quietly, almost like I'm reassuring myself. I look down. I guess I _am_ reassuring myself.

'Ok,' Steve sighs, slapping me on the back. 'Do what you have to do.'

I push open the heavy door and step into the room. At first, I can't see him. I can just make out his silhouette in the crack of light escaping from the doorway. It's not until I hear his voice that I force myself to take a look at his face.

'Long time no see,' He stares at me. I grit my teeth.

'What the hell is the matter with you?' I move closer. I can see the blood that's dried on his leg since I put a bullet in it just yesterday. His face is lined with creases, dark lines etched across his dirty skin. I clench my fists. In my mind I can see Grace, I can see the pain, the fear. Before I know what I'm doing my hands are grabbing the chair that he's cuffed to, pushing it to the floor.

The crash of metal against concrete makes me jump. I stare down at the figure on the ground.

'You like that?' I pull him back up. 'Cause it's gonna get much, _much_ worse.'

I stand still, trying to get my ragged breathing back to normal. Fury is pounding my head. I can't think straight.

'Okay,' I stare at Peterson. 'Okay. I wanna know. I wanna know why the hell you like to hurt little girls,' I pull him up and slam him against the wall. 'Because you don't wanna know what happens to people who make my daughter suffer,' I hiss in his ear. He turns his head, his murky eyes glinting.

'I think about to find out.'

With a roar I slam my fist into his face, grunting as blood spurts from his now broken nose. 'You think you're such a smartass?' I grip his shoulders, almost spitting out the words. 'Well I'm going to break you. Then you're gonna go to prison for the rest of your life and I'm gonna make sure that you never, ever, lay a finger on my daughter again.' I take a breath. 'Cause I swear that if you do, I'm gonna come back, and I'm gonna kill you.'

I step back, gasping with rage, as silence descends. I frown. Something isn't right.

Peterson runs at me, head raised, eyes wild, as if he's a bull in a ring. We wrestle on the floor, all the anger pouring out in just this one moment. It's all a blur, the seconds racing by, until I hear someone else's voice.

'Danny!' Steve rushes in, pulling me away from Rick.

'What happened?' I sense the panic in his voice; I can see the concern in his eyes.

'You okay?' He asks.

'Yeah,' I pant. 'Things just got a little in his hand.'

Steve looks over at Peterson, sprawled on the floor. 'Grace is upstairs.'

'Is she okay?'

Steve nods. 'How about we drop this and go get some lunch?'

I grin. 'I'm guessing you haven't got you're wallet?'

Steve smiles. 'Hell no.'

**And... Scene. What did you think? Did I meet your demands? Hope so :)**

**Anyhoo, both Captor and Unlucky for Some should be updated extremely soon. Aloha, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
